


Half Of A Greater Whole

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Concerned Jaal, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Medication, Reunions, mentioned medication, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: There's nothing quite like a reunion--and after a month away from Evfra, that's exactly what Ryder needs. A conversation or two later has Ryder reassessing and reimagining her future.





	Half Of A Greater Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Here's a fic! I hope you like it, because it plagued me for three days--as all my Evfra/Ryder fics are wont to do. They're hard to write sometimes, people. I don't know what it is.
> 
> Anyway, if you find yourself enjoying this fic by the end, please leave a comment below! Or if you just want moire. ;)

 

She couldn’t keep her eyes open. 

Well, she  _ could _ , but it was hard _.  _ Ryder heaved her bag up and over shoulder, wincing as it slammed against her back; it didn’t hurt, but the thud echoed through her body, radiating through her chest and stomach, reminding her of how hollow and heavy they felt. The world felt bland and colourless, washed away by the last month, along with every emotion that Ryder had ever been capable of feeling. 

“What’d you do down there?” Peebee asked, popping out of what seemed to be nowhere. Ryder jumped, nearly slamming into the wall next to her. “You’re  _ filthy.  _ Like you’ve been living in a hole for a month—” She paused, letting her hands fall from her hips. “—did you live in a hole for a month?” 

Ryder paused in her step, blinking slowly as she tried to process the question. After a moment or two, she shrugged, before continuing on her path. She’d answer it after a long shower, and an even longer nap. Hopefully twelve hours long— _ it’s twelve hours to Aya, right? _

Peebee was trailing behind her, boots clacking against the slats of metal beneath them. Each hard, slap of plastic against the grates pounded in Ryder’s head, getting her to grit her teeth. Anger flared up in her chest and then sputtered out pathetically, leaving her slightly colder than before. 

“That bad, huh? What’d you find? Anything a certain person might be interested in?” Her voice was right beside Ryder now. Ryder paused in her step and took a semi-deep breath, trying to remember how to speak. “Come on, you’re never this tight-lipped.”

“Peebee,” Lexi’s voice was sharp and cut through the fog of Ryder’s brain better than coffee ever had. She yanked her head up, swaying on her feet. A cool hand wrapped around Ryder’s arm. “How on earth did you get so filthy? Weren’t you wearing your armour?” Lexi asked, tugging her toward the medbay. 

“Oh, you can just drag her off then?” Peebee demanded; the next thing she said was muffled and unflattering, but Lexi ignored it, as she was wont to do. Ryder tried to be concerned about the tension between the two but was honestly too tired to care; she sagged against Lexi, bag beginning to feel unfairly heavy. 

_ Has it always been this heavy? _

Lexi didn’t fumble for a second _ ,  _ prepared for Ryder’s weight; the look of unbridled concern that flashed across her face, however, was almost comical. Ryder snorted as Lexi flicked the built-in comm of her omni-tool on, encouraging Kallo to get to Aya sooner rather than later. 

Once they were safely in the medbay and the door was coded shut, Lexi began to check Ryder for wounds, injuries, and any other obvious damage. “Are you in pain?” She asked, her question routine, and voice even. Ryder nodded, eyes slipping closed—the tension that had been keeping her upright melted away; her elbows, which had been propping her up, slipped and jutted outward. She folded over, too exhausted to really react with much more than a groan. 

“Can you tell me where?” Lexi asked softly, brushing mud-caked hair from Ryder’s face. 

“Everywhere,” Ryder responded, lifting a hand to rub at her eyes—Lexi’s hands cupped her face before she could, and slender fingers slid back to check her pulse. “I just want to sleep for about a century.” She cracked a grin, the first since being back on the ship. “Think you could stick me back into one of those cryo pods? Put me on ice for a good hundred years?” 

Lexi chuckled and then rolled her eyes. “Well, I think we could arrange a good night’s sleep, at best. And a shower.” She gestured at the mess that Ryder had become. “You were down there for quite a while. A month?” 

“A month, yeah. Give or take a couple days.” Ryder looked up at Lexi. “Am I free to go, doc?”

“After a few scans, yes,” Lexi told her, slipping off to wash her hands and grab the controls to the scanning bed. “You seem to be in altogether good health judging by the vitals that SAM’s provided, but I’d rather make sure. If you can stay awake that long.” 

Ryder faked a snore, startling yet another laugh from Lexi. “Don’t play with me, young woman. I’m onto your tricks,” her voice was warm and delighted. “The faster I get this over with, the faster you can get cleaned up,” Lexi cleared her throat. “Evfra’s been asking after you.” 

“Evfra?” Ryder perked up at his name, a dopey smile unfurling on her face. Lexi poked her side, getting her to lay down. She got comfy, sighing as she relaxed against the medical bed. “What’s he been asking about me?” 

“Mostly inquiring about when you intended to return. And, of course, your safety.” The familiar orange glow slipped over Ryder’s body, and she sighed into it. “This wasn’t a routine mission, after all. He is quite the impatient man, isn’t he?” 

“What can I say, I’m worth being impatient for—I’m one of a kind,” Ryder replied, lips barely moving as she spoke. “Not to mention the sex is fantastic.” She cracked an eye open. Lexi’s face had become stoic with the comment, staring at the device in her hands. “You don’t want to talk about my fabulous sex life anymore?” 

Lexi shook her head, resolute. “I’ve heard enough for a lifetime, I assure you,” She teased. She looked up from her screen with a nod. “Looks like you can run off and get that shower now. And then some well deserved rest.” 

“Ugh, yeah, I could use both. But first, I could use some help getting off this table.” Ryder reached a hand out, relieved when Lexi grabbed it and tugged her upward into a sitting position. “We’re going to Aya, right?” 

“Yes,” Lexi had gone back to her screen, brows furrowing. “I think you deserve a good weeks’ worth of rest, with the month you’ve had. I cleared it with Tann just before you returned.”

Ryder rolled her shoulders, not ready to approach the daunting task of  _ standing.  _ Her muscles protested with sharp aches and pains, needling her body and begging her to lay back down. “Is that before or after we land?” 

“After,” Lexi told her, going over to a nearby cabinet and unlocking it. She fetched some painkillers from inside and brought them over to Ryder. “No more than two,” She reminded. Ryder gave a nod of confirmation, tightening her grip on the bottle so as not to drop them. 

“Anything else I need to know?” Ryder asked, nodding toward the datapad in Lexi’s hands. 

Lexi let out a soft hum. “You’ve several sprains, poorly healed lacerations—it also looks like the metal rod in your leg is having…complications. Nothing that should stop you from walking, but we should definitely schedule surgery to replace it in the near future.” 

“That could take months to heal,” Ryder reminded, getting up with a groan; now that Lexi had mentioned it, there was a twinge in her right leg every time she put her weight on it. “Does this universe have that kind of time?” 

“It’ll have too, or you’ll be taken out of commission permanently,” Lexi said, letting her arm fall. “Go on, get your shower. We’ll be in Aya before you know it. I’ll find a workaround, see if we can do the procedure on Aya—I’m sure Evfra would be more than willing to house you whilst you go through physical therapy.” 

Ryder groaned, but didn’t fight her—when Lexi said something needed to be replaced, or fixed, it had to be. Plus, she could use the downtime. “Alright, fine. Off to the showers with me. See you when we land. Thanks for the meds.” She shook the bottle, hearing the pills clatter around inside. They sounded like hailstones on the top of a tin roof, and she winced away from the sound. 

An uncertain hum left Lexi as she wandered back over to the cabinet. “Actually, I’d like you to take a full run of antibiotics as well. Would you like the bottle, or would you like me to administer a shot?” 

“The bottle, please,” Ryder replied, sounding glum. “One every twelve hours, or are you giving me the one for every eight hours?” 

“Twelve. It’s just a precaution. Nothing looks infected, but I’d rather be safe.” Lexi handed over that bottle as well. “Plus, I don’t think you’re going to sleep for less than eight hours, tonight.” She pointed at the instructions on the label. “Take these with food, and don’t try to choke them down dry.” 

“Yes, mother,” Ryder agreed with an eye roll. “I’m not Drack, you know. I know how to take medicine.” She shambled toward the door, and then paused. “Am I free to go?” She asked, just in case. 

Lexi nodded and then folded her arms over her chest. “You’re free. Rest well, Sara.” 

 

The shower felt like heaven. She wasn’t even alarmed with how dark the water ran, as she scrubbed the filth from her. It was just good to be  _ clean.  _ And even better to be in her bed, in her room, snuggled up under three blankets. Her brain faintly reminded her of  _ Evfra,  _ the loving man that he was, asking about her on her trip. 

“Hey, SAM,” Ryder began, not opening her eyes. “Can you compose an email? Tell Evfra we’re on the way and all.” She rolled over and shoved a fist under her pillow. “And tell him I miss him? Like, a lot. And that I love him.” 

The radio beside Ryder’s bed flicked on, and the sound of a thunderstorm rolled through the room, getting her to relax further. 

“Certainly, Sara,” SAM replied. “I know you are in dire need of rest, but in the case of Evfra, I’d like to mention that there are three unread messages from him in your inbox.” 

Ryder was out before she could respond, dipping into a deep sleep.  

When she awoke, it was to a sharp, persistent knocking on her bedroom door. She groaned and grabbed either side of her pillow, folding it over her ears. The knock came again, and she sighed. The clock blinked at her, showing that her alarm had already gone off—as of now it was eight-thirty. 

“Sara, we have arrived on Aya,” Jaal’s voice was soft, but persistent. “Are you well?” 

“Already?” Ryder asked with a groan. Part of her wanted to languish away in bed for a couple hours more. “It’s been what, twelve hours? Twelve and a half? Do I have time for a shower?” She sat up in bed, brushing her hair from where it’d plastered itself to her face. She had  _ intended  _ to sleep for eight hours, not twelve—so she could get up in time to get ready. 

“I do believe you have time for whatever you wish,” Jaal responded, sounding charmingly confused. “The rest of the crew is currently at breakfast. I thought, perhaps, you’d be hungry when you woke. So, I brought you a plate.” 

Ryder gave a quick prayer to whatever god or deity watched over her, forcing herself to sit up. Everything  _ hurt  _ again. “You are…you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for, Jaal,” She told him. “SAM, could you get the doors please?” 

“Right away, Pathfinder.” She nodded as he used her title instead of her name; it’d become a secret between them—one that she wasn’t sure needed keeping. 

The doors slid open to reveal a very tired, worn angara. Ryder gave him a once-over, and then clicked her tongue in distaste. “You look almost as bad as I do,” She told him, going to reach for his face—her hands met the metal of a plate instead, laden with any number of breakfast foods and a cup of coffee.

“I am tired from worry, not from work,” Jaal soothed, finding a seat beside her on the bed. She instinctively linked an arm with him, chuckling when he leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead. “I wished for a moment with you, before you left. I know you’re eager to see Evfra.” 

“How’d you know?” Ryder teased, leaning against his shoulder, She picked up a slice of toast, slathered in butter. 

“Your hearts sing for one another—they are both a half of a greater whole, and when you are apart, I can feel your longing for him.” Jaal pressed his forehead against hers, smiling. “And that is part of why I wish to speak with you—Sara, do you intend to stay with Evfra?”

Ryder blinked at him, singlehandedly shoving her toast in her mouth. She took a few minutes to think on the question. “I mean, yeah.” She furrowed her brow, lips turning down into a puzzled frown. “I love him. Why, is something up?” 

“No, I…Evfra cares a great deal for you. And you have learned quite a bit about our way of life, about our views on family. You are an honourable woman, Sara. But Evfra is a very dear friend to me.” 

“Are you…Jaal Ama Darav, are you asking what my intentions are with Evfra?” Ryder asked, faux scandalised. She pulled her arm free of his and set her coffee aside. “Well, I never thought I’d see the day when you would dare to impugn my honour—” She wagged her finger at Jaal, admonishing him silently—and then her hand dropped to cover his. “—I’m in love with him,” Her voice rolled with amusement; it was so easy to admit now. “Nothing will ever change that. And I plan to stay with him as long as he’ll have me.” 

A soft smile unfurled across Jaal’s lips. “My heart is lighter to hear of it,” He leaned over and pressed his forehead against Ryder’s, and she giggled when static electricity danced across her skin. 

“You know, he’s going to be jealous,” Ryder told Jaal as he pulled away. “Smelling you all over me.” 

“I am aware,” Jaal responded, not an ounce of shame in his voice. “If I remember correctly, you’re fond of his jealous tendencies.” 

She winked at him. “There’s nothing better than feeling wanted, and Evfra is really good at making me feel wanted.” She took another bite of her now lukewarm toast. “Thanks for breakfast, Jaal. And the company. It’s just what I needed.” 

“Of course,” Jaal told her with a smile. He was getting to his feet, the bed groaning as he lifted his weight from it. “Dr. T’Perro mentioned that you needed to eat with the medicine that she’d put you on.” He elbowed her gently. “And I like you.”

Ryder nodded, almost having forgotten about the antibiotics. “Yeah, of course, I should take those before I head into the shower.”  _ And forget about them again,  _ She groused inwardly.

After a reluctant, warm farewell, Ryder went about showering and getting packed for her week on Aya; she had dictated another email to SAM as well, warning Evfra that she’d be occupying his bed for the next week or so. She’d inform him of her impending surgery in person. He hadn’t responded thus far, but it was likely that he was at work and currently too busy to deal with her shenanigans. 

 

“It is good to be back,” Ryder hummed as she made her way to Evfra’s neighbourhood, spare key safely stored in her jacket pocket. After their relationship had gotten serious, he’d had it made for her. An awkward exchange later and she’d had it in her possession, absolutely delighted with it, as well as its implications. 

Evfra’s home was impeccably clean, as always. Ryder strolled through the kitchen, then peeked into the doorway leading to the living room. The colourful blanket she’d knit him was laid over the top of the couch and she furrowed her brow. Normally he had it laid over the bed, not out where guests could see. 

She put her bag down to the left of the door and had intended to step down into the living room but stopped when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Looking to her right, she saw Evfra, coffee cup in one hand and datapad in the other. Surprise was written over every inch of his face. 

“Evfra?” Ryder called back—well, called wasn’t the correct word for it. Croaked, whispered,  _ beckoned _ . “Oh, big blue, I’ve missed you so much—”

She didn’t get another word in—strong arms wrapped around her, tight and unforgiving in their grip. Pushing her toward the wall nearest and pinning her their whilst hot lips took control of her mouth, desperate and greedy. Caught off guard, Ryder did nothing more than wrap her arms around Evfra’s neck, holding him close and hiccuping softly into his mouth. 

“Sara,” Evfra’s hands were patting her down, searching for injury or hurt. “I’ve missed you.” He pressed his forehead to hers, much like Jaal had. After a moment or so, his eyes flickered open, shy and unsure: vulnerable. “I am sorry for my lack of self-control. I intended to greet you with more...restraint,” He muttered, taking a step back. A single hand was pressed to the side of her neck, curious fingers searching for her pulse. Ryder inwardly wished him luck on finding it, considering how her pulse had started to bang erratically through her veins, like a seagull caught in fishing line.

“It’s okay, I missed you too,” Ryder murmured, tugging him back down so she could kiss him again—a hand laid itself over her hip, gripping it tightly. “It’s been a long month, commander.” Another kiss, this time to the corner of his mouth. “I’d almost forgotten what you taste like.” 

“And what do I taste like?” Evfra asked, pressing his nose to the side of her face and inhaling deeply. He began to move lower, pressing his face against her neck the best he could. 

Ryder let out a hum and pressed another kiss to his forehead. “Havarl,” She replied, getting him to pause. “Ozone. Thunderstorms. Or like a cucumber and a mint plant had a real fucked up baby.” 

“You are such a romantic,” Evfra muttered, fully pulling himself away—Ryder drew her bottom lip into her mouth, taking a minute to fully appreciate the fact that Evfra wasn’t wearing a shirt. “The coffee is still warm,” He told her, moving toward the kitchen. “And there are leftovers from breakfast in the fridge. I know you’re hungry.” 

“I am  _ very  _ hungry,” Ryder agreed, sauntering past him to the fridge. “Did you get my email? Because you normally don’t make enough for leftovers unless I’m here. Or on my way.” She popped open the fridge, nodding and smiling, choking up without a reason too. A plate was set to the side with a sticky note on top—her name was scrawled across it in Evfra’s handwriting. “I’m always hungry,” she managed to choke out. 

Evfra turned toward her. “Are you alright?” 

She nodded. “I just…” She raised a hand, blotting at her eyes with her sleeve, banishing the tears that had snuck up on her. But they were here and brought with them the desire to sob. “I was just remembering how much I love you.” 

“Saving food for you isn’t worth crying over,” Evfra prodded gently. She heard him place his coffee cup back on the counter. “Is something wrong, Sara?” He laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Ryder looked up at him, shaking her head. “I told you. I’m just remembering how much I love you. Really, honestly love you. I mean, you know me so well, and with that greeting—I don’t know if I’ve ever been appreciated this much.” Evfra’s hand moved to the back of her neck, stroking the sensitive skin. “I mean, I know people like me and stuff, but it’s not the same.”

“Get off the floor,” Evfra grunted; she jumped not having realised she’d sunk low enough for her knees to knock against the stone floor. She shakily stood up and was gathered back into a hug. “I love you too,” He told her—it was loud and full of conviction. Powerful enough to have her burying her face in his neck. 

“I,” Ryder hiccoughed. “I guess I didn’t realise exactly how much I missed you,” She blubbered, sniffling when Evfra chuckled. “Look at me, I’m crying. That’s how much I missed you. For awhile there I didn’t think I’d see you again, and yet here you are. All fleshy and warm.”

“I can’t see you if your face is pressed against my shoulder,” Evfra murmured, half-teasing, half-serious. “And yes, I am here. With all my flesh.” 

Ryder snorted, turning her head to the side. She kissed at Evfra’s bare shoulder softly. “And being warm,” She sighed, and then turned her head upward so she could kiss at Evfra’s throat instead. “Never let me take off for that long again—not unless lives are at stake. I could barely stand it.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Evfra told her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “But I can hardly stop you, not when you have your heart set on something.” 

“What if I told you that my heart is set on you?” Ryder teased, wrapping her arms around Evfra’s torso. Evfra carded a hand through her hair, shaking out knots the best he could. He’d likely devote time later to fully brushing out and braiding her hair—he was still clumsy at it, but he was insistent on learning how to do it correctly.

“I’ve no reason to stop you,” Evfra replied, brushing his thumb over the curve of her ear. “Speaking of which, I think it’s about time we talk.”

Ryder let out a curious noise, nosing at Evfra’s throat. “’Bout what?”

“Us. I…perhaps you should sit down.” 

The blood in Ryder’s veins  _ froze.  _ What had she done wrong?  _ What the hell had she done?  _ Nothing good had ever come from  _ talking  _ about  _ us.  _ “Uh, okay, just, yeah,” Ryder muttered, unlatching herself from Evfra to go sit at the kitchen table. 

“So, what’s up stud?” Ryder asked, offering up a smile when the plate of food from the fridge was uncovered and set in front of her. 

“We are both…bound to our careers,” Evfra began. Ryder tapped at her forehead, despite the fact that she’d asked SAM to shift into privacy mode. Not that he’d needed her too—he’d gotten pretty good at reading the mood. “And that is an issue.”

“Why?” Ryder asked, picking up the provided fork and stabbing at a leftover piece of fruit. It avoided her efforts for a good ten seconds, getting her to poke at the plate uselessly. “Something coming up?” 

“I want to marry you.” 

There was no preamble, no  _ warning.  _ Ryder couldn’t even get a word in before Evfra was speaking again. “Of course, expressing this desire isn’t my proposal. But with our current obligations, a life together isn’t easily imaginable.” 

“I see where you’re coming from,” Ryder offered. She cleared her throat. “Me, being pathfinder, and you being head general of the rebellion puts us both in positions of power that can’t easily be abdicated.” She folded her hands in front of her and drew her brows into a deep furrow. “We’re both…needed. I mean, I can run a few ideas by…ugh, not Tann. Talking to Tann is the last thing I want to do. He’ll be against the idea.”

“Are  _ you  _ against the idea?” Evfra asked, cocking an eye ridge to emphasise his question.

“No, not even a little bit,” Ryder answered quickly—maybe too quickly even, but she didn’t care. “Evfra, I…this isn’t something that’s going to be solved with just a talk. We’re going to have to be sneaky about this. Or very,  _ very  _ loud. So loud that they can’t ignore us.”

Evfra cocked his head to the side. “Sneaky?” She nodded, noting his lack of interest in the loud option. “Care to elaborate?” 

“We have to convince Tann, and possibly the Moshae, that our marriage and everything it entails will benefit them as much as it’ll benefit ourselves.” She ran her teeth along her bottom lip, mind running through a dozen or so simulations all at once. “I don’t know how on board the Moshae is, though.” 

“The only reason I could see her being against our union would be the politics involved,” Evfra stated, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

“And that’s the only reason that Tann would get involved—if it generated positive press.” Fingers folded into steeples and she pressed them to her lips. “I have an idea. How about we have sex first, and do this whole thinking thing later?” She pointed her folded fingers at Evfra as she looked at him. “Whaddya say?”

Evfra pinched the bridge of his nose at the suggestion. He seemed indecisive for a moment, before he jerked his head toward the bedroom. Ryder let out an inappropriate noise of celebration and spilled out of her chair. 

“You are  _ certain  _ to be my ruin,” She heard him mutter as he followed her. “We still need to talk about this.”

“I always think better after you fuck me,” Ryder replied, twisting around in the hallway to face him. She waited until he was close enough to splay her hands over his abdomen. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the bridge of her nose. 

“You always  _ sleep  _ after I fuck you,” Evfra rumbled, curling his hands around Ryder’s hips and pulling her close. “Technically, you think better after a nap _. _ ”

Ryder shook her head. “I’m pretty sure it’s your dick,” She insisted. “Good ol’ angaran dick, good for thinkin’.” 

“Shut up,” Evfra growled out, lacking any bite. One of his hands had wandered, quickly becoming greedy as it cupped one of her breasts. “Leave it to you to ruin a mood.”

“I think I’ve  _ improved  _ the mood. Brought the dawn of a much better one upon us,” Ryder replied. 

She flashed him a grin, lips curled up into a near-sinister, mischievous grin. 

“As for shutting up?  _ Make  _ me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Welcome.
> 
> Song(s) for this fic:  
> Burning Pile by Mother Mother  
> You're The One That I Want by John Travolta, Olivia Newton-John
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
